Escape
by Melon Fuhrer
Summary: A particularly trying assignment leaves our favorite duo in need of each other's company. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**DISCLAIMER:** Hagaren is Arakawa's.

**A/N: **I recently realized that I haven't properly written smut for my otp of otps (excluding RPs, but that wasn't wholly me), so I decided to indulge in a little angsty shower sex. This was going to be part of my oneshot series but it's a little too graphic to stick to the T rating. And going with my streak of setting, this takes place between Ishval and the manga/brotherhood timeline. Roy is ranked as Lieutenant Colonel and Riza is a Second Lieutenant.

* * *

Their bags land with a dull thud on the threadbare motel carpet. Roy halfheartedly kicks one towards the queen-sized bed, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Riza follows him inside, handle her own luggage with a bit more care, though not much. She pulls out a conservative pair of sweatpants and her toothbrush and sets them on the bedside table. Her gaze lifts to meet her superior's, and she can see in his eyes how desperately he's fighting to keep his mind blank, same as her.

"I'm gonna… go scrub up," he says quietly, and she knows what he means.

"Take your time, sir," she murmurs.

In less than a minute, he's shut the door and she can hear water echoing off the tiled walls.

Riza's palms itch for a pillow, something to muffle her scream. This mission is the worst they've had by_far;_she's never had a weak stomach, but this case had been especially challenging for her, and for Roy especially. Because of their undercover status and strict orders not to break character, he'd had to stand by and watch until dozens of lives had been taken in brutal fashion before backup had arrived.

Her fingernails dig into her palms, shaking her head. She's always had an aptitude for denial, and tonight it is her friend. She shoves it out of her head as best she can.

The Lieutenant lets her immediate senses take over - most predominately is the sound of running water, the absence of Roy's voice as he showers. This isn't their first undercover operation together, and Riza's learned to rely on the way he hums to himself before bed as he washes up. She considered teasing him about it the first night she heard it, but ultimately decided against it lest he stop. His silence tonight sends an ache through her, reminds her of the way he'd gripped her hand and bit his lip until it bled.

An idea passes through her head - shameful, that she would have the audacity to even _think_ it - but once it's there she can't shake it. A heat spreads through her and she closes her eyes.

_What if?_

Her eyes open and trail to the bathroom door, blood pounding in her veins.

_I shouldn't_…

She shouldn't, and there are too many reasons to list off, but she realizes – she _wants_ to, she really, really wants to. She has no right, but she's standing up, sliding her boots and socks off as though her legs have a mind of their own. Her holsters and her uniform are suddenly on the floor, and she walks, grips the knob with a shaking hand for a long minute before she slowly eases the door open.

A warm fog clings to her skin as she sticks her head into the room, fills her lungs as she takes a deep breath.

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"What?" he asks, his voice flat and dull.

"Can I come in?" She has to repeat herself because the first time she says it, she can't even hear herself.

"Yeah," Roy mutters.

Another rush of heat courses down her spine, and she should _not_ be doing this, should not be asking this, but, "No, I mean - can I _come in_?"

Riza can't even hear herself think over the beat of her heart in her eardrums, and for one long minute he is silent and she's terrified he'll turn her away.

But then, quietly, blessedly, "Yes."

She shuts the door behind her and steps forward, unclasping and removing her bra. Her thumb hooks itself through her underwear, letting it fall soundlessly to the floor in a heap. With a small amount of trepidation, Riza pushes away the thick plastic, and her eyes fall onto Roy's back.

He's practically rigid as she steps in behind him, refuses to look at her. Riza bites her lip, but shoves down the surge of doubt extends an arm towards him, resting on his shoulder. He flinches but does not move away from her.

"Sir," she murmurs, and casts aside her fear to wrap her arms around him, pressing her body flush against his. Some of the water flows down his hair and onto her head.

To her relief, he relaxes after a few moments, and one of his hands come up to hold hers, cradling them against his abdomen. "Lieutenant," he returns.

This is entirely new territory - a place they should never have traveled, really - so she's not sure what to expect, but she trusts him, and when he turns to face her, she isn't afraid.

His eyes are faintly red as they take in her body, her eyes. His fingers are calloused where they graze her cheek to cup her face. And it amazes her, when he kisses her, how innocent the gesture feels when, in these circumstances, it should be anything but.

They should have talked about this, she realizes, before diving into it, but his tongue is doing the talking for him, and she responds with an eager _yes_. Her arms wrap around his body, eliminating the space between them, and it isn't long before he groans into her mouth and something hard presses into her leg where it wasn't before.

Riza's mouth pries itself away from Roy's, kissing her way down his neck. He gives another groan, pleased, and his hands slide down her arms, now wet, to her breasts. Rough thumbs trace patterns across her chest and tease her nipples. A satisfied noise pushes its way past Riza's lips and she's kissing him again, harder, rougher than before. One of her hands reaches down to give him attention where she suspects he most wants it, most needs it. The breath he sucks in proves her right. She almost smiles.

Roy growls and Riza feels the bathtub leave her feet. His hands grip her waist and her back is against the cold, wet wall and her fingers tangle in his hair as he fuses their lips together. They're going a bit faster than she had anticipated but that's perfectly all right with her, she's needed this for longer than she realized and by the looks of things, he needed her too, and that's almost enough justification to qualify as an excuse.

Her thoughts are ripped away from her as he leans forward and seals his lips over her left breast, hot tongue circling her nipple and teeth nipping at it lightly. Riza doesn't even know how to classify the noise she makes and she doesn't care. His heat and the water sliding between their bodies and the way his hands hold her against him are all that exist.

They are both impatient, and so Roy doesn't waste much time in hooking her legs around his hips, watching her eyes as he moves into her. Both officers are still for a moment, both reveling in the moment, wanting to savor the feeling of becoming one for the first time.

Inevitably it passes, and as Riza lets out a small sigh, Roy begins to move, burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing it. Riza's nails rake down his back, holding onto him tightly as he picks up his pace. His skin is surprisingly soft – she isn't sure why that particular detail registers, but it does – in contrast to the muscles beneath, hard and toned. She takes a moment to admire her lover, her best friend, and has to resist the urge to spit out the bitter realization that she might not have the chance to do so a second time.

Roy kisses her again, and he increases his speed even more, nearly jarring her. He slips a hand between them to touch her, stroking and circling her between her folds, and between his touch and his thrusts, it's enough to make her want to scream. She breaks their kiss and bites his neck, driving him over the edge, spilling into her, at the same time her body tightens and her world drains of color. Their names tangle in the steaming air, snagging on the droplets of moisture trapped in the thicket of their hair.

Their breaths are one and the same as they slowly fall back down, their bodies still ensnared. Roy meets her eyes again and cups the back of her head, pressing one more kiss to her mouth before he slides out of her and lets her feet fall back onto the floor. His hands have yet to leave her waist as he whispers, "Thank you."

She pecks his lips and offers a ghost of a smile. "It wasn't a one-sided favor. I needed it too - needed you."

Riza expects that he'll want to finish showering now, but he instead draws her into his arms.

"Don't leave yet."

She returns the embrace and promises she won't.

* * *

**A/N: **I originally had more written about their mission, but it strayed too far into horror and angst, and I wanted to focus more on their relationship, so I 86'ed the details. Also, I apologize, I'm not as good with writing in present tense as I am past tense, so if the style got repetitive or boring or just off, I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think; I crave reviews.


End file.
